loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Orbitverse
orbitverse is a collaborative album created by Orbits for LOONA's one year anniversary. The album is completely made up of original music, featuring fourteen songs in English and Korean created by 28 different song-writers, composers, singers, producers, editors, and artists, all whom are fans of LOONA.Album PreviewTwitter Update August 24 The album will only be available digitally with the exception of one physical copy that will be gifted to the members of LOONA.Twitter Update July 30 Though orbitverse was scheduled to be released on August 20, 2019,Twitter Update August 19 the album was postponed to September 3rd, 2019.Twitter Update September 03 Tracklist 01. Liftoff! Composed and Arranged by LUNAH 02. s p a c e Vocals by ZSunder Composed and Arranged by ZSunder Lyrics by ZSunder 03. icarus Vocals by Yurei Composed and Arranged by ZSunder Lyrics by Yurei 04. Twelve Vocals by 댕뀨 Dengkku Composed and Arranged by 감자밍 Gamjamiv Lyrics by 댕뀨 Dengkku and 감자밍 Gamjamiv 05. Can't Refuse Vocals by Kae Girao Composed and Arranged by Kae Girao Lyrics by Kae Girao 06. Intermission Composed and Arranged by LUNAH 07. By your side Vocals by Kinsey Composed and Arranged by Jae Lyrics by Jae & Shannon 08. Here we go again Vocals by hawwah Composed and Arranged by LUNAH Lyrics by LUNAH & hawwah 09. Difficult. Vocals by LUNAH Composed and Arranged by LUNAH Lyrics by LUNAH 10. burn 4 you Vocals by Robyn & Jae Composed and Arranged by Jae Lyrics by Robyn & Jae 11. Around You (I'm Happy) Vocals by Keira Composed and Arranged by Kae Girao Lyrics by Kae Girao 12. Orbit Vocals by Kacey Composed and Arranged by ZSunder Lyrics by Kacey 13. One More Lonely Vocals by itscellycel Composed and Arranged by LUNAH Lyrics by LUNAH 14. HaSeul's Starry Night Vocals by Mimi Composed and Arranged by Bruno Morbiducci "themaskedbuddy" Lyrics by KaceyTwitter Thread August 5 Trivia Gallery Orbitverse_Tracklist.jpeg|Tracklist Space_Cover_Art.jpeg|'s p a c e' Cover Art Burn_4_you_Cover_Art.jpeg|'burn 4 you' Cover Art HaSeul's_Starry_Night_Cover_Art.jpeg|'HaSeul's Starry Night' Cover Art Difficult._Cover_Art.jpeg|'Difficult.' Cover Art By_Your_Side_Cover_Art.jpeg|'By Your Side' Cover Art Orbit_Cover_Art.jpeg|'Orbit' Cover Art Liftoff!_Cover_Art.jpeg|'Liftoff!' Cover Art Twelve_Cover_Art.jpeg|'Twelve' Cover Art Album Credits Vocals Composers Writers Editors Artists Other Socials * Youtube * Twitter Videos Official Audio= Liftoff! (Audio) orbitverse|Liftoff! S p a c e (Lyric Video) orbitverse|s p a c e Icarus (Lyric Video) orbitverse|icarus Twelve (Lyric Video) orbitverse|Twelve Intermission (Audio) orbitverse|Intermission Can't Refuse (Lyric Video) orbitverse|Can't Refuse Here We Go Again (Lyric Video) orbitverse|Here We Go Again Difficult. (Lyric Video) orbitverse|difficult. Burn 4 You (Lyric Video) orbitverse|Burn 4 You Around You (I'm Happy) (Lyric Video) orbiverse|Around You (I'm Happy) Orbit (Lyric Video) orbitverse|Orbit One More Lonely (Lyric Video) orbitverse|One More Lonely Haseul's Starry Night (Lyric Video) orbitverse|HaSeul's Starry Night By Your Side (Lyric Video) orbitverse|By Your Side |-| Preview= |-| Teaser= Other 이달의소녀 TWELVE (팬송) ENG SUBS|Twelve Orbitverse ZSunder "s p a c e" (Instrumental)|s p a c e Instrumental Orbitverse Yurei, Zsunder "Icarus" (Instrumental)|Icarus Instrumental Orbitverse Kacey, ZSunder "Orbit" (ZSunder Ver. Instrumental)|Orbit Instrumental Orbitverse J Δ E, Kinsey "By Your Side (ZSunder Remaster)|By Your Side Remastered References Navigation pt-br: Category:Orbit